


Wherever You Will Go

by Jakeline



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: After space mission, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff and Smut, JOTT, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeline/pseuds/Jakeline
Summary: "But I came back to you. I'll always come back to you."It was a solemn vow. Up in space or down on earth. In this life or the next one. No matter how far Jean went she would always return to his arms, her guaranteed, irrevocable place.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Wherever You Will Go

**May 7, 1992 Institute Xavier, Jean and Scott's room.**

"Are you a little intimidated, baby?" That provocative question came smoothly from Jean's lips. Her boyfriend was her most attentive listener and confidant. Also the hottest.

"Constantly" He replied with a dreamy smile curving his lips. As when they were teenagers, Scott was the only one who felt proud and attracted by all the times Jean overcame barriers in her own mutation, one after the other. He found it sexy to sleep every night next to someone who could kick his ass - or anyone else he knew about - with both hands tied behind her back.

She grinned at him. That handsome dorky.

Jean cupped his face and found those lips well filled in a kiss that should have been passionate if weren't for his sudden interruption.

"Jean. _Jean_."

"Hm?" She pulled her hands back from Scott's neck. She wanted more physical interaction and less conversation, a little romance and warmth after the hard time seemed like the obvious to be wished.

He stepped back to look at her, his face apprehensive. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jean laughed brightly to his question. That worried fool. And she loved him for that. "I'm better than okay. God, I feel great. I do. I don't know, I feel like everything is just…" she walked around the room, looking for a way to describe how perfect she felt " _turned up._ "

Scott was relieved, but he couldn't shake the feeling of that shadow that covered his whole body and spirit earlier. The shadow of losing someone he loved. It was cold and seemed to have wrapped his entire body in concrete, without him being able to move as he watched the space shuttle Endeavour explode with Jean inside. That reminded him of his brother Alex, years ago, charred corpse amid the ruins of the old Xavier Institute.

"Yeah…" Scott shaked his head. "No, It's just…"

"Just what?" Jean looked at him, confused by her partner's reluctance.

"I thought I lost you today." Scott's confession came out tired, drawn straight from the core of his heart. The sight of Jean floating inert tore him apart.

What would he have done if he had to choose between the astronauts and Jean? He knew very well the answer. The love he felt for her could set aside pretty much everything, even duty. He didn't feel selfish about it, but it didn't make him feel like an X-Men either.

"I know." Jean stroked her boyfriend's face. Telepaths felt the emotions of people around them. And she felt him trembling in her arms when she was brought back to the jet, fresh panic under growing relief. "But I came back to you. I'll always come back to you."

It was a solemn vow. Up in space or down on earth. In this life or the next one. No matter how far Jean went she would always return to his arms, her guaranteed, irrevocable place. It would always be him, her one true love.

Scott radiated a tender aura when he leaned forward, fitting his lips to hers, molding them into a sweet kiss, sealing the pact to find their way back to each other. Jean hugged his neck, pleased to be back to this point.

Scott let his hands rest on her hips. She felt the kiss warm up other parts of her anatomy. That well-known tingling below her groin came earlier than usual. God, her body was vibrating. She was not just turned up, she was turned on. Really needing that guy, inside her, deeper and harder.

"I want you" Jean murmured, between kisses, against his soft plump lips and felt him smile against hers. Jean loosened her arms around Scott's neck and turned him toward the edge of the bed, pushing him to land on his back. He laughed when he bounced lightly on the mattress they shared. If there was anything in the world that he liked most it was when Jean asked him to fuck her. There, in the couch, in the bathtub or in their car. Any place intimate and inviting. Seeing himself desired by his gorgeous redhead was enough to make him willing.

Sex was their favorite "activity" for two. Having taken each others virginity in the early days of their relationship, they were like two pieces that were carved to fit perfectly with one another. Years of practice with a lover as devoted and talented as Scott Summers made her fulfilled, no pun intended. He knew how to treat her body, he knew her points of pleasure from the most obvious to the most hidden ones, her sensitive parts, what made her gasp, what made her squirm. Her favorite pace, her favorite position. Even her tendencies and mannerisms during their lovemaking he had decoded.

Jean nibbled her lower lip and pushed herself up, a knee to either side of his hips, pressing against Scott's cock. Even in pants, the slight rub of their private parts was enough to make him go hard. Her hands went up and down the fabric of the gray sweatshirt that covered his toned chest, Scott kept a hold on her waist to steady her on his lap. Jean leaned forward and parted his lips with hers. A patient and deep kiss.

She straightened up, still sitting on his lap, only to remove the white cotton t-shirt she was wearing. Scott crawled his hands across her stomach until he reached her gray bra, his fingers traced the fabric until he reached the straps and slid them from her shoulders to her arms. He leaned forward so his face could fit perfectly in the curve of her breasts. Scott kissed and sucked the clear, soft skin there, climbed up her collarbone and reached her neck, Jean restless in his lap, pressing and rubbing against his semi-erect cock. Scott's hands then went from the straps on her back, all the time tracing his fingers tenderly and slightly scratching her skin. The bra hook opened, Jean felt the undergarment loosen and moved away just enough to remove it entirely.

Scott, grinning sideways at his girlfriend's bare upper front, pulled her against his chest for a hug, reaching up to kiss her jaw. Jean stroked the hair on the back of his head, her forearms resting on his shoulders, she bit her lip when he went down again with the trail of kisses. Scott licked and sucked one breast, then he treated the other equally. The redhead was so sensitive there that one single touch served as fuel for the desire sparking between her legs.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, caressing and teasing each other. Jean burning with lust.

Her hands went down to the hem of his sweater and pulled the fabric up. Scott raised his arms to make it easier for Jean undress him. Just like her, bare from the hip up, Jean pushed him to press his back on the mattress. She put her feet out of bed just to slide her uniform pants in a slow and appealing movement. Then the same with her underwear. Scott had lifted his neck to watch the scene. Seeing Jean all naked made his cock throb under his boxers, it was a matter of seconds for a full erection.

Jean's smirk was sinful. She propped a knee on the bed to lean over and help Scott with his pants and underwear. His dick was waiting for some strokes and Jean would gladly give it. She wrapped a hand around the thick member and moved it up and down the shaft, encouraging Scott to be ready for her.

A sigh left Scott's lips, he knew what was coming and there was no harm in rushing that. He slid a hand over Jean's shoulder and brought it to her hair, tangling his fingers between the red strands. Gently he pulled her head down. Jean wrapped her mouth around his cock as far as she could take. Scott closed his eyes tightly when she started to suck him, his fingers in her hair went up and down along with her head. Sometimes he could not contain himself and he lifted his hips minimally to pursue the delicious sensation of his girlfriend's warm mouth.

Jean kept blowing him, caressing the sensitive base and testicles, sucking on the glans and turning the tongue through the slit. The moans that Scott couldn't quite choke made her vagina tighten and her pride raise. His pre-ejaculatory fluid had gone down her throat. Scott was endowed enough to make her facial muscles start to ache when he lasted for a long time. She interrupted the foreplay, he couldn't be any harder.

She wanted every inch of her core filled and tightened around his length. She wanted to ride and tame him like a horse.

Without wasting time, but with ease, Jean climbed on Scott again, one hand on his chest for support and the other around his cock to accommodate him in her wet entrance. Sighing, she let her pussy swallow his shaft until her clit touched his base, Scott grunted as he stared at the ceiling. Jean herself threw her head back and pressed her lips together to keep from groaning. It was just the beginning.

Jean moved her waist in a circle a few times to warm up, slowly at first. Scott put a hand on her thigh to support and the other landed on Jean's flat belly, helping her as she rolled her hips in his lap. His hands went up to her breasts, squeezing one after the other. His cock pulsed against her walls. The blowjob she gave him had almost brought him to the peak but that would make him come hard.

She kept bouncing with more pressure and speed every minute, gasping in delight by the friction of the hard, throbbing member inserted into her. Scott started to move his hips upwards, so that the penetration was even deeper, hitting all the right spots.

"Ohh Scott. There, right there." He lifted his hips harder. "Oh baby!"

Jean was so alive under his fingers, and so tight around his cock. Scott lifted his right hand and parted Jean's lips with his thumb, she sucked it and smiled directly at him, red hair flicking with every bounce, blue eyes shining with lust. Scott brought that thumb down to her lower body, where her private parts joined with his. There he began to stimulate her swollen clitoris. Jean dug her nails into his chest. She bent down and cupped his cheek to kiss him deeply, her tongue demanding his, then she rose over him again.

She was so energized that she could spend hours riding him. Of course, if he could hold on. Her pussy was soaked after Scott's good care, giving the room wet noises of skin rubbing against skin. Jean leaned her upper torso forward and wrapped her hands around the headboard, Scott's kind of thing when he was on top, but she found it to be a good support for alternating the pace of her moves. Scott had a firm grip with both hands on her butt. Too damn close of spilling his seed.

 _F-fuck… oh fuck. How can something feel this... good._ Scott's voice distracted Jean. She looked down suddenly and realized that he had said nothing. His mind was clouded and full of disordered thoughts. She would have to question herself later why her telepathy was slipping out of her control. At that moment, an orgasm hit her hard and she found herself moaning as her entire body quivered and her cum ran down Scott's length and dripped on their sheets.

Scott could have sworn he saw something twinkling under his girl's skin as she came for him but it was too fast and his attention was being stolen by the sensation of a oncoming release. His face and neck were veiny and red. He put both hands on Jean's hips and pulled her against him rougher as he rose, desperately claiming her from below. His girl had taken him to the edge. "Jean" Hoarse and breathless, her name escaped his lips, he buried himself inside her one last time, deeper, as the spurt of semen left his cock. She felt the shot of cum, creamy and whitish, as she had felt many times before spreading in the depths of her walls, reaching her cervix. For all they knew, her pills kept them safe from making a baby.

Jean collapsed on him, her face in the curve of his neck. She wanted to cuddle, it was essential after making love. She just moved enough to remove Scott's member from her and settle into his embrace, breasts steady against his chest.

"God, that was good. Really good." Jean was panting softly. Scott chortled at her statement.

Recovering from their intercourse, Scott put an arm around her and smoothed between his fingers the strands of hair that fell over her shoulders. Their mission had almost been forgotten. Almost. That was love, Scott had grown used to it, to live all the time in fear of losing the most precious thing that fate was kind enough to put in his life.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Scott kissed Jean's forehead, the scent of shampoo she had used in the morning bath was still there despite their mission and their sex. She was everything he wanted from the first day he saw her. Almost nine years together and she hadn't gotten tired of him.

"Oh yeah? Am I?" Jean grinned against the heat skin of his neck, equally satisfied and tired. She kept sliding her leg over Scott's ankle. Hands drew patterns around his shoulder and biceps. His heart rate was starting to readjust.

"Um-hum" He blew some damp hair locks from her temple. The sudden draft gave Jean chills. "By far the best." Scott knew that this hardly described the infinite and unconditional love he felt for her, his willingness to die or kill in her behalf, but he thought it was a good start.

Jean tilted her head to lock eyes with him. The corners of his lips were curved in a smile. She reached out and gave him a tender kiss and then muttered against his lips: "I love you so much."

He beamed at her. Jean took Scott's hand and laced their fingers together high above his heart.

She rested her head against him again. Scott liked to joke that she was the kind of girl who could make a guy fly - real funny - but the harmony she found when snuggling with him in their love nest was better than being in the sky. Sometimes it surprised her when she thought of how vital it was to be with Scott and to know that she was willing to go to hell without hesitation just to keep him safe. She does not remember if her parents loved each other with the same fervor, but, as a result of their union, she likes to dream so.

"Scott."

"Hm?"

"I think I heard something about a party tonight while I crossed the hall. Dazzler's gonna sing. Guess we are more than invited to show up."

"That's cool."

"Better be. We deserve it" Jean kissed his jaw then broke free from him. Naked and recovered, she rose from the bed. "Baby, I'll take a shower."

"All right." Scott enjoyed the beautiful sight that Jean gave him as she backed away.

She stopped in the bathroom doorway and turned back, the same teasing tone as earlier. "And... you are more than invited to join me here."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Really, that's it. No shower sex, sorry.
> 
> *Space Shuttle Endeavour first flight took place on May 7, 1992


End file.
